Conventional methods for tracking objects in an environment may include the manual tagging of objects with a numbering system, a radio-frequency identification (RFID) tag, and/or a QR code. However, these methods do not provide information regarding the location of the objects before and after the tag on the object is read. Furthermore, these approaches may require that a tag reader is placed close to the object such that the object's location may be recognized by a tracking system. However, the objects may then move away from the tag reader and the object's location may no longer be accurately represented by the tracking system.
For example, in a car dealership a tag reader may be located at a central location, and the location of the car after it's tag has been screened by the tag reader may not be made available to a car dealership.